On the Eleventh Day of Christmas
by clangwee
Summary: Or the day the devil and his angel of death became official lovers, and when Kol got an eyeful of the mustache tattoo on his father's ass cheek. AU/AH/Oneshot


_**So this is a drabble for klarolinesmutmas. I'm sorry for the smut. I tried.**_

ON THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME...

ELEVEN PIPERS PIPING

* * *

><p><strong>THE PIPES<strong>

It's their codeword for _sex._

Kol realizes with a laugh as he swivels giddily on his office chair.

It's only half an hour ago since Nik passed by his door to quote, unquote_ smoke in the pipes_, and then, not a few minutes later, Caroline stood from her seat across from him, cellphone in hand quote unquote _texting_, and very casually headed out the same way.

Now.

Kol, being Kol, loves a scandal. God knows that's what sent him here in the office—

Father's quiet not happy about Vegas—

-Plus, his brother deserves a good lay after a year of hard work... even if it's from his secretary. Well, even _more so _if it's from his gorgeous and feisty blonde secretary. Everyone who's been with them long enough are all unwilling witnesses to the most obvious case of unresolved sexual tension so honestly, it wouldn't come as a surprise at all. Even their parents had given up denying it.

Anyway—

He wouldn't bother with their dirty little secret if they haven't used the same lame excuse for, like,_ eleven _bloody times since he got here. No. He wouldn't even touch it with a ten foot pole if Nik hadn't purchased an Aston Martin One-77 for Caroline instead of funding Kol's Jurassic Land, which was the reason for Vegas in the first place and why he's being punished now with ledgers and spreadsheets.

But with this beautiful and scandalous Christmas revelation, it looks like Kol's luck is going to turn around.

Then as if on cue, his brother enters the office wearing a shit-eating grin, coat slung on his shoulder and sleeves hiked on his forearms. Kol stands to greet him by the door and mirrors his smile.

"Nik."

"Kol."

"Can you lend me your lighter?"

"My what?"

"Your lighter." Kol crosses his arms and cocks a brow. "Didn't you just _smoke in the pipes_?"

Nik—_the devil_—is unfazed and for a bit only regards him with a narrow gaze until Caroline marches in, humming, as she wipes the corner of her lips with one finger.

His brother coughs awkwardly. "I, uhm—" He makes a show of searching his pockets. "I must have dropped it."

Kol's grin only grows wider. "Okay."

"Okay." Nik repeats unsurely before walking away without another word. Meanwhile, Caroline goes to her seat and stealthily adjusts her pencil skirt.

They both must have thought they're so smart. Must have thought no one would be the wiser but _oh_—

Oh, Kol knows.

* * *

><p>"My brother knows."<p>

His hands sneak underneath her skirt and lace panties to her bare bottom. Klaus gives it a firm squeeze before grasping the back of her legs and hoisting her on the marble counter.

As always, their "dinner" ends up with them tangled together on random pieces of furniture. They don't even bother with the actual dinner anymore and just proceed with the deed once they're alone in his condo.

Caroline pulls away from nibbling his earlobe. "Which brother?"

"Kol."

He pulls her to another kiss until she pushes him away to take one look at his shirt before ripping it open with her hands, the buttons scattering on the kitchen floor.

He buries his hand in her curls and draws her for an open-mouthed kiss, his other hand tugging the hem of her blouse up, taking her bra on the way until her breasts are exposed in the air. Caroline braces her hands on the marble and arches her back as Klaus dives down to take a nipple between his teeth, sets the flat of his tongue on her cleavage to lick a hot trail up to her throat.

"You know I don't care, right love?" He whispers hotly against her cheek and meets her blue gaze with his. "I don't care if everyone knows. I love you."

"I love you." Caroline answers earnestly, caressing his stubbled jaw and lightly teasing his lips. "But I'd rather not spoil our debut as a couple with a sex tape."

Klaus dimples. "There's no sex tape."

"Yet." She rolls her eyes and lifts her other hand to pinch his nipple. "It's Kol, Klaus."

The jerk only dimples deeper—if that's even possible—as hands crawl to her legs, pushing her skirt up and her panties down. Not to be outdone, Caroline makes a work of his belt, pants and boxers, until they are all a heap on down his ankles.

"This is your fault by the way. We—"

Klaus palms her core and steals the breath out of her.

"We are already having condo sex..." Caroline continues after a bit and retaliates by grasping his erect member "But you just love office sex, huh? You can't keep your hands off me."

He kisses the tip of her nose and pulls her closer. "I like all kinds of sex with you." And buries himself inside her to the hilt.

Her legs wrap around his hips like a vise as he takes her roughly right there on the kitchen counter. His teeth nip at her throat and her collarbones and she grabs a hold of his shoulders to muffle her cries against his hair, her fingers scratching her own marks down his back.

They move in sync, every movement more intense than the next. And after three years of being together-two of which are all denial and belligerent sexual tension-they still can't get enough of each other.

They're trying to take things slow and keep things down, hence the secrecy, but the truth is the waiting and sneaking around just amplify the lust, the love. Like it's out of their control. A lot of things changed for them since that fateful night when they both gave in and now, they are in love.

Truly.

_Quite madly._

A few heated moments later, the two of them lie sated by the fire. It's snowing outside and Klaus has wrapped them both in a blanket with her sitting between his legs, her back resting on his chest.

"We have to do something about Kol." Caroline muses quietly as she noses his throat. He laces his fingers with hers and holds it up to the light. They fit together perfectly. He plants a kiss on her hand before he whispers.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve, right after Nik and Caroline left as scheduled, Kol heads after them.<p>

The Pipes, as it is called, is a series of ventilation shafts and tubes located at the top of the Mikaelson building. Despite it being out in the open, it's actually quite secluded which is why it's the perfect place for shenanigans.

Reaching the metal maze, Kol whips up his iPhone. He strains his ears for breathy moans and rustles of clothing, and true enough he catches a sound. Anticipation tickles his spine.

His dream Dino land—

So near he can almost smell it—

Kol picks up his steps when he sees a reflection on the metal.

"Mmmnnnhh..." He hears.

With a muffled laugh, he makes a sharp turn and takes out his phone...

And the phone drops.

Kol stops on his tracks, eyes wide, lips dry.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

><p>Let it be known that the pipes is used by anyone.<p>

_Anyone._

That's the lesson Kol learns the hard way.

Meanwhile, down below at the lobby with the giant Christmas tree, Niklaus Mikaelson, chief operating officer of the Mikaelson Group of Companies, is down on one knee holding a diamond ring in front his secretary and soon-to-be-fiancee, Caroline Forbes.

"Yes! Yes!" She answers teary-eyed as he slips the ring on her finger and seals it with a kiss.

Thus, this is the day the devil and his angel of death became official lovers.

And this is also the day Kol got an eyeful of the mustache tattoo on his father's ass cheek.

Ahhh, what a wonderful season.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Happy holidays fandom!<strong>_


End file.
